1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to electronic devices and, in particular, to selectively controlling electronic devices. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to conditionally controlling an electronic device according to conditional criteria designated at the electronic device by a manufacturer, user or authority to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices are available that provide users with messaging, telephony and processing. For example, electronic devices may include pervasive devices such as mobile telephones, pagers, wrist watches, personal digital assistants (PDAs) and others. In addition, electronic devices may encompass laptop computers, personal storage devices such as smart cards, compact disc players, radios, and other devices of which use may prove to be obtrusive or un-welcomed in particular areas.
In many cases, such electronic devices include audio transducers that alert a user to an incoming phone call, page or time. Such audible alerts can be helpful to a user, however they may also be obtrusive in certain environments such as a theater, classroom, hospital, etc. In addition, use of such electronic devices, and in particular use of mobile telephones, can be obtrusive in arenas such as an airplane.
Therefore, it has become desirable to include a control circuit within such electronic devices that may be utilized to control both audible alerts and usage of electronic devices. In particular, such control circuits are often designed such that the user does not have any control over conditions that cause audible alerts and usage of electronic devices to be inhibited.
For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,192,947 and 5,224,150 provide that in public places or other controlled zones a localized transmitter can be utilized to disable all audio transducers included in all pagers able to detect an encoded signal transmitted by the localized transmitter within an immediate vicinity. In a particular example, a localized transmitter may emit an encoded signal within an auditorium such that if a person with a pager enabled to detect the encoded signal walks in to the auditorium, the pager""s audio transducer is disabled. U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,112 provides an example where the localized transmitter is either an ultrasonic or infrared transmitter.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,815,407 provides for inhibiting operation of an electronic device within an airplane during take-off and landing. In particular, a sensor may be included within the electronic device that detects changes in lateral acceleration and inhibits of the electronic device if the detected lateral acceleration exceeds a particular threshold indicative of take-off or landing of an aircraft. In addition, a signal indicating take-off or landing of an aircraft may be transmitted within the aircraft, such that the electronic device detects the signal and automatically inhibits operation of the electronic device.
In yet another example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,907,613 provides a silencing system where a switch is electronically connected in series between a telephone line and a telephone receiver where in one position the telephone receiver is operational and in the other position the telephone receiver is disconnected from the telephone line. A remote button is provided that when pressed transmits a signal to the switch to change positions.
In the examples provided, the electronic devices are equipped with a control system that automatically inhibits the electronic device where the user is preferably not able to override the control system. In addition, in the examples provided, a transmitter sends a signal to the control system of the electronic device that inactivates the electronic device according to the type of signal. However, it would be advantageous to not only inhibit use of an electronic device when within a particular area, such as a theater, but to inhibit use of an electronic device dependent upon multiple types of conditions that may be specified by the user of the electronic device, or by another.
In addition, in view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to not only provide a control system for electronic devices that can receive control signals from a control tower and local transmitter, but also detect the presence of other electronic devices within a particular proximity and conditionally control a level of usage based on the proximity of other electronic devices. It would be desirable to allow a user or other to specify conditions for usage of an electronic device dependent upon the proximity of other electronic devices and other conditions such as time and environment.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved electronic device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method, system and program for selectively controlling electronic devices.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved method, system and program for conditionally controlling an electronic device according to conditional criteria designated at the electronic device by a manufacturer, user or authority to the user.
In accordance with the present invention, an electronic device is enabled to detect the proximity of other electronic devices. Multiple proximity based conditions for usage of the electronic device may be provided by a manufacturer, user and other authorities at the electronic device. The proximity of other electronic devices is compared with the proximity based conditions and a level of usage of the electronic device is determined, such that the level of usage of the electronic device is conditionally adjusted according to the proximity of other electronic devices.
All objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following detailed written description.